The Heart of The Tiger
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally finds out that a boy is stealing her artwork, and is not being nice to her at her cousins house, it's up to an angry tiger alien to show the thief out the door and into Ally's heart. Rated M for violence and strong language and kissing. Tickles in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**(Here is my story with Ally and Rath. I have always wanted to do a story featuring Rath, all anger and no brains, he can be funny at times. But this is actually not one of my funny stories, but this is a 2-part story. The first chapter was based off a video I saw on YouTube called "Black Ops: Greatest Freak Out EVER! (Part 4)", but I edited some parts to make it almost entirely different. But, this is my warning to you, it's rated M, yes, my very first M rated Ben 10 story. The reason is of violence and the multiple mentions of the word "Retard, Cunt and Fuck." No children should read the first chapter, but do not worry, the second part will be okay and nicer for all readers. Ally belongs to me, as does the video games Galactic Troopers. Ben 10, Rath, and Four Arms belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGaurdian2418. Gameboy belongs to Nintendo.)**

* * *

**The Heart of The Tiger**

* * *

Ally was spending her night over at the Grant Mansion, while Rachel and some of their alien friends were having a night out on the town, mainly searching for any activity from the Forever Knights, or anything else that may be threatening. Ally had a very good reason for staying at the Mansion.

Just about a week ago, her art teacher announced that the school had been chosen for the annual Staybrook Young Artists competition, a contest that is held by other neighboring schools to see the talents of many young artists. And of course, Ally was chosen for her school to compete since she had exquisite artistic talent. She felt nervous about the idea, but Ally decided to do it since her parents, Rachel and her alien friends said that she would do fine and would have a good chance at winning.

So, with the moral support from her cousin and aliens, Ally thought long and hard about what her artwork should be. Would it be a sculpture? a painting, a wood carving? but then she had it. A drawing, and not just any drawing, a drawing that no one has ever seen, some thing beautiful, fantastic, spectacular, and above all...winning to the eye.

Even though most of her alien friends encouraged her, only one stood out of it. An Appoplexian named Rath, due to his habit of becoming aggressively angry and frustrated all the time. Ally had learned that the hard way when she met him in the mansion. She was running away from Four Arms who was chasing her around, saying he was going to tickle her to death because she had sprayed him with water while he was working out. As Ally ran, she didn't see a white, paw coming out of the corner and Ally's feet ran over the foot. A roar of pain made Ally turned around and she was terrified at the sight of the huge, tiger-like aliens with angry green eyes, and two, sharp, black claws retracted. Ally screamed in fright and ran for her life, the mad, monster running on four legs after her, but Four Arms heard her screams just in time to save her. Rath growled that the 'pest' stomped on his foot on purpose, but Four Arms told him that she didn't know he was there at the time and that she was sorry, but Rath just snorted, told Ally to watch where she ran or he would pound her, and left the two, growling in frustration. Ally decided to keep her distance from Rath, because she though he was a big, mean old cat.

But that wasn't the only thing that happened, while she was at school, during recess, she was busy drawing a character from the video game 'Galactic Troopers', a sci-fi war game. As she was adding the finishing touches, a voice interrupted her, and she turned to see a 14-year-old boy, playing a Gameboy system and lifting his head to look at her drawing.

"That's cool." He said then went back to playing his game. Ally felt a little surprised as well as good to hear someone complement on her drawing.

"Thanks." She said, closing her sketchbook, but he turned back to her and said, "Wait, go back. Let me see it again." Ally decided to return to the page with the drawing the boy was talking about, and she heard him whisper something unknown, but she saw him mouth the words 'Sick' and 'No way.'

"Can I borrow it?" He asked.

Ally didn't know what to saw. She hardly knew this boy and he didn't know who she was.

"Uhhhh, what is your name, first of all?" Ally said, and the boy sighed, almost annoyed.

"Troy, and can I borrow that?" he asked again. "I think it looks cool, I'll repay you."

"Repay me. with what? I don't even know you." Ally was now feeling concerned.

"I'll give you my sandwiches from lunch. That's all I got, now can I have it, I really need it." Troy begged, and Ally didn't know what to do. She did work hard on this drawing, but he wanted very badly. Was he a big fan of the video game character she had drawn? Well, if he liked it so much, maybe he must like her other drawings.

"Okay, you can have it." She smiled and carefully tore it off the sketchbook and he took it, his eyes as big as scrambled eggs as he gazed upon Ally's work. Before Ally could show her other works, the school bell rang and Troy ran inside, yelling thanks to her. This often happened the next couple of days, everyday Ally would draw video game characters and Troy would ask if he could borrow them and in return Ally would get a sandwich that Troy hated eating. It seem ed fine to her for a while, but tonight, Ally was about to see a very different side of Troy.

As Ally waited, the doorbell of the mansion rang and she was quick to answer the door, and outside was Troy, and his copy of Galactic Troopers. he said that he would bring his game over because she had a video game system at the mansion, and that he wanted to play it for a half hour or so, in return he would help Ally with her big entry for the Staybrook Young Artists competition, which Ally still had trouble figuring out what she should draw.

"Okay, where is the system at?" Troy asked, looking excited at something that seemed to be important to him.

"It's right there in the living room." Ally pointed, and Troy rushed in, but as he looked in the room, he saw the big-screen t.v, stopping him in his tracks. "Holy crap, that is huge. You own this?"

"Well, no. This is my cousin's house, but she lets me come over when ever I feel like it." Ally explained, a little shocked to hear a boy say a bad word before.

"Whatever," Said Troy, deep in his breath to not let the girl hear him, he needed to play Galactic Troopers now because his parents would not let him play it. The reason was pretty much obvious; he played video games almost every single day, never taking a break from it and would get pretty upset when he lose or was ordered by his dad to get off, leading off to confrontations that had to deal with yelling and cursing. "Right, let's get this started." He said as he sat on the floor, wireless controller in his hands as the titles of Galactic Troopers appeared on the screen.

"Hey, I thought we would do my project first." Ally complained.

"Let me play this for a while and I'll help you." Troy huffed as he pressed the start button, and Ally, trying to be a good friend, decided to sit on the couch and watch.

Two hours had passed and Troy was still playing, shouting out at the screen at the characters on-screen and cursing when he got killed. Ally was starting to get tired of hearing laser and gibberish-alien language, so she decided to get off the couch and came over to Troy.

"Hey, can we work on the project now?" Ally asked, but then Bud shouted as his character got zapped by some laser gun, disintegrating it.

"Oh my god, You killed me. Don't interrupt me, I am busy playing here."

Ally was startled but then got angry. "Busy? You have played for about two hours, and you said that you would help me with my project."

"I don't want to help, I wanna play this." Troy snarled, and Ally tried to grab the controller but then Troy jerked back and pushed Ally back. "Get off me! Let me play this."

Ally, seeing that Troy wasn't going to help, and had broken his promise, left the room in a huff and stomped her way up the stairs to her room. As she went to her room, her foot stomped on a familiar white paw.

"OOOOOOWWWW!"

Ally jerked and found herself in Rath's path once again, but for the first time she did not care. She was already angry.

"LET ME TELL YA..." Rath began but Ally frowned and interrupted.

"Oh, save your bad breath, you big fur rug."

Taken back by the name she had called him Rath watched with utter disbelief as the 10-year-old stomp her way to her room. Rath, usually not very one to snoop into others business and more interested in himself, wondered what had caused Ally to lose her fear against him. What had gotten her so steamed up?

Opening the door a smidge Rath saw Ally pacing back and forth her room, clearly frustrated.

"Uhh, tiny, human girl... Why do you pace like that?" Rath asked as he came into her room, stopping Ally in her pacing and she looked up at him, still frowning.

"Why do you want to know? You don't even like me." She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. Rath felt ashamed, he did cause her to be afraid of him, all because she stepped on his foot by accident, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Rath just wanted to know why you are so angry." He said, trying not so sound as gruff and mean as he did when they first met, and Ally heard the attempt and felt as though he was concerned for her.

"Well, if you must know it's Troy, my so called new friend. He's been playing on my video game system for over two hours and refuses to help me with my project." Ally explained as she got on the computer to look up some ideas, but not copy them for she knew that copying other works was illegal. "Troy just got so mad at me for no reason."

Rath thought about what she had said and replied. "That doesn't sound like a friend to Rath. If you are so angry with video game addicted boy, why don't you throw his butt out?" Ally considered this but knew that violence wasn't going to help in a situation like this.

"I know what you mean, but I can't just pick him up and toss him out like you can, you look like you can pick up a hippo and toss it around like a football." Ally joked.

"Rath may be big and strong, but Rath is not that strong. Maybe Rath is that strong, but what the heck is a hippo?" Rath scratched his head in confusion but got the joke, Ally was starting to get use to him.

Ally was about to answer when she saw a thumbnail image on a search website she was using; it looked so familiar to her. Curious, she clicked on the image and was soon brought to an art website where people from around the world could post artwork. She was brought to one page titled 'Troy of Troyopolis', and listed below were artwork that made Ally gasp.

"M..m..m..m..m..my pictures, My Art!" She said in a shocked tone, as she scrolled down seeing all of her artwork on Troy's page, but what really made the girl so shocked, was the fact that underneath her pictures were posts from Troy saying that _HE DREW THE PICTURES_, and that he was _SELLING THEM FOR TWEANTY DOLLARS_. Now Ally understood why Troy wanted her pictures, to exploit them to get money.

Rath had saw the pictures and his anger was back in a flash. "That video game addict is a thief! **RATH IS SO GOING TO BEAT THE BRAT'S BUTT, YOU SEE IF RATH DON'T!**"

"Wait, let me handle this. It was my fault in the first place. I let him take my pictures, so it's up to me to see him out the door and call the police."

And Ally was right, since she had been so gullible in letting this total stranger steal her work, it was up to her to make him leave her cousins house and alert the authorities.

"Oh my god, what a fucking loser. He keeps blasting at me every time I recover! Stop shooting that fucking gun, you nerd!" Troy screamed at the scream, clearly losing again. He had no idea that Ally was walking into the room and she stood over to his right and the 14-year-old boy turned and saw the girl looking down at him, looking very upset.

"What?" Troy snarled.

"I was just upstairs working on my project, when I got my computer I found a link to your page on this art website...That link showed a picture that I gave you."

"Yeah, so what? I'm trying to play here." Troy tried to shoo her, but Ally stood her ground.

"And another thing, that wasn't the only photo I found. There were several pictures that belonged to me, that YOU posted, sating that YOU drew them."

"Well, it's your fault, because you let me have those dumb pictures, and because your stupid." Troy growled, not even looking at Ally, his beady eyes locked on the screen.

"I don't care if it is my fault or not. What you are doing is STEALING. YOU ARE STEALING MY ARTWORK AND SELLING THEM FOR PROFIT. I thought you were a person who loved my work, but know I see you like making money from others works of art and...Are you even listening to me?" Ally confronted, but Troy wouldn't look at her. While this was going on, Rath was at the middle of the staircase, watching what was going on. So far he was very impressed on Ally's persistent confrontation with the thief, but was getting upset that the boy would not listen.

Ally decided to grab the controller, but Troy elbowed her, hitting her side. "Get off me, Retard. I need to win this."

"I am not a retard. And besides, video games are not about winning it's about having fun." Ally rubbed at her side, starting to get angry.

"If I wanna have fun, I NEED TO WIN, because how is it any fun to play if you keep losing, and you're the reason I'm losing because you keep talking like a retard. So shut the fuck up and let me play."

"That is the dumbest philosophy Rath has ever heard." Rath whispered.

"THAT IS THE DUMBEST PHILOSOPHY I EVER HEARD." Ally shouted. "The is why you don't have any friends."

"Oh, that's why let me come here and boss you around, right. Cause I don't have friends?" Troy countered, but Ally had finally had enough.

"NO, THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HELP WITH MY PROJECT, BUT NOW I SEE THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT IS DEGRADING OTHER KIDS AND STEALING FROM OTHERS FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAME, AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT LAZY, DISPPICABLE HUMAN BEING!"

As she shouted this she walked right up in front of Troy, blocking his view of the television screen.

"HEY, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!"

"NO, I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" Ally pointed to the door, but Troy would not get up.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"GET OUT!"

Suddenly Troy slammed the controller on the ground, smashing it to pieces and grabbed Ally by the throat.

"WHEN I SAY GET OUT OF THE WAY, I MEAN IT YOU STUPID CUNT!" He shouted at her and tossed her to the side. But as he did, a sound of bones cracking was heard, and Ally screamed in pain.

"AAAH, OOWWWW! MY ARM! I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM."

"It's your fault, cunt." Troy taunted as he kicked her stomach, and Ally cried in pain.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE, PUNK!" Roared a loud, bellowing voice, and Troy turned and froze, his mouth wide open in fear.

* * *

"Well, no sign of the Forever Knights, so it looks like nothing bad will happen tonight." Rachel sighed, happy to be back home. The other aliens were still out on patrol but they allowed Rachel to head home since she was getting tired. As she parked her car in the drive way, she was just about to open the car door, when the mansion doors flew open, and Rath stepped out, a squirming boy in one hand.

"Put me down! Help! Someone help!" Troy cried, tears in his eyes, but Rath brought the terrified bully to his face and his green eyes stared into the small eyes of the boy.

**"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, YOU FAT, STUPID, LAZY PUNK! RATH DON'T LIKE BOYS WHO STEAL AND BEAT UP LITTLE GIRLS. RATH HAS ONLY ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU, OR ELSE RATH WILL BEAT YOUR BUTT. GET OUT AND DON'T COME BAAAAAAAACCCCKKKK!"** Rath roared and dropped Troy to the ground and the boy got his feet and ran all the way home, never looking back.

"Rath! What are you doing?" Rachel asked, worried about the boy.

"That punk hurt Ally. Oh no! Ally, Rath forgot about her." Rath gasped as he ran back inside.

Rachel, now forgetting about the boy, ran inside and was shocked to find Ally on the ground, crying hard and blood stained her right arm. A bone was sticking out.

"Oh my god! Ally, what happened?" Rachel went to her cousins side, carefully cradling her in her arms.

"Troy threw me... he.. stole my art...he...he..." Ally tried to speak, but was in a state of shock and fainted.

"Oh no! I have to get her to the hospital, now. Rath, you need to stay here and tell the others what happened when they get back." Rachel told Rath, carrying the child in her arms to her car. As Rath watched the car drive away from the mansion, all he could think about was Ally.

"Please, please be okay."

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Oh no. Ally is hurt, but Rath saved her from the thief. Will Ally be okay, and will Rath admit his feelings to her? Find out in part 2. Don't worry, there will be no curse words or violence in the next chapter. Sorry about all the bad words mentioned here.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Okay, here is the nicer chapter I promised. Ally belongs to me. Ben 10, Heatblast, Four Arms and Rath belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Rachel Jocklin belongs to GoldGuardian2418.)**

* * *

**The Heart of The Tiger**

* * *

It had been almost tree weeks since that night when Ally got hurt by Troy, the 14-year-old boy who stole her artwork and sold it online. It was reported to the police and it was later found out that Troy sold them so that he would have enough money to buy more video games. The boy was sentenced to fifteen years in juvenile detention, for piracy and copyright violations and multiple accounts of assault. And to further extend the punishment, Troy was banned to have any video gaming systems of any kind. The news about this was all over the television, and everyone was so upset over the ordeal, especially Rachel Jocklin and Mr. and Mrs. Drewood. The three of them spent almost half of their income to help pay for the surgery on Ally's broken arm, and after days of waiting, Ally was finally ready to go home, with a cast on her arm to help with the healing.

The aliens at the Grant Mansion were happy to hear that Ally was going to be okay, and that the punk was in police custody. No one was more realeved than Rath; he had prayed and wished that the little girl would make it. What he didn't know was that some one was watching him. And that some one was Heatblast, the pyronite. He had never seen this side of Rath before.

Curious, Heatblast came over to Rath while he was in the work out room.

"Hey, Rath. Is everything okay?" He asked the tiger, who turned to him, unnaturally worried yet calm in appearance.

"Rath is fine. Why do you wanna know, Candle Guy?" Rath spoke, crossing his arms and looking out the window, the sun was bright and yellow, the sign of the first day of summer.

"Well, you've been quiet lately, and you don't seemed to be irritated as usual. Does this have to do with Ally?"

Rath flinched at the name and turned to Heatblast. "No, why would Rath care about a little girl?" He growled.

Heatblast held up his hands in defense to calm, Rath down. "Easy, big guy. I was only asking."

Rath just sighed and apologized, again something he would never do. "Rath doesn't know what is wrong with Rath. Why do Rath feel so worried, so scared."

Heatblast could hardly believe what he heard. Was Rath showing his true colors? Did he actually have a heart?

"It is Ally, isn't it?"

"Rath can't help but think about that kid. She was so brave to stand up to that punk, but then look what happened to her. She is hurt." Rath frowned in sadness, but Heatblst placed a hand on the Appoplexians shoulder.

"But think about this, if you hadn't stepped in and saved her, she would have been in much a worser situation. I think you like her." Heatblast said, and Rath stepped back a bit. How did Heatblast know?

"Rath don't like her, Rath just saved her, that's all."

"That _is_ caring, Rath. I know how you feel about her. She is almost like a little sister to me, and I care about her. If you do care for her, it's okay to admit it, it won't ruin your 'tough guy' reputation. I mean it didn't ruin Four Arms reputation, and he likes her almost like a cousin. Four Arms and I are like family to Ally, because we love her and would do anything to keep her safe. Rath, I know you love her as much as I do, and if you tell her she will appreciate that and will love you , too." Heatblast explained to Rath, speaking in a calm voice so that rath would understand. And it worked. Rath did listen and was speechless. Maybe he should tell Ally about his feelings for her. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

One day, Rachel got a call from Mr. Drewood saying that he was going to drop off Ally at her house. Ally had wanted to see Rachel for some reason and wouldn't tell her parents. Rachel knew what was going on; Ally needed to talk to someone other than her parents or her. So she said it was okay for Ally to come over. after waiting for five minutes, the car belonging to Mr. Drewood came to the drive way and Ally came out, were her autographed cast that the kids at school signed. Ally didn't look very happy.

Rachel opened the door, thank Mr. Drewood and walked Ally inside. Once inside, Four Arms and Heatblast were the only ones in the living room to see their little friend and came over, hugging her gently to not damage the cast.

"Hey little cousin, how are you doing?" Asked Four Arms, ruffling Ally's long black hair.

"Ally, are you doing okay?" Heatblast asked, embracing his surrogate sister in his warm arms.

"I'm doing okay. Where is Rath? I need to talk to him for a moment." Ally asked.

"He is upstairs, you need help getting up there, Ally?" Offered Rachel but Ally said she could manage and made her way upstairs, leaving the three friends downstairs.

"Now why would she want to see that mean old flea bag?" Grumbled Four Arms, he still remembered how rath had treated his little buddy, but Heatblast smiled.

"I think she'll be okay." Heatblast chuckled.

As Ally made found the door leading to Rath's room, she knocked carefully so as to not disturb him but let him know that someone was outside. After giving five knocks, the door open and Rath stepped out.

"Who's disturbing Rath's sleep?" He growled, obviously woken from a deep sleep, but then his demeanor changed when he looked down and saw Ally. "Oh, Ally. Uhh...What do you want?" He asked.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked softly.

"Fine, but Rath's room isn't good to look at." Rath warned Ally and she saw what he meant. Scattered chairs, scratches on the walls, and torn blankets were all around the room, showing Ally that Rath would expel his anger in his room. But Rath didn't seem angry at her when she asked if they could talk.

Clearing away some scraps of torn blankets Rath gestured for her to sit down and she did.

"What is wrong Ally?" Rath asked in a soft voice.

"A lot of things. I still remember Troy and what he did to me, steal from me and hurting me, calling me bad names. What parent would let their children do those things?" She said, rubbing her cast in pain, but not real pain just the memory was enough reminder Ally of the pain Troy had inflicted on her.

"Rath don't know if Rath can answer that, but it wasn't the parents fault, it was that punks choice to do those things. He could have done something else but did something wrong, now he's in the slammer." Rath spoke, a little unsure about what he was saying. But Ally understood yet she still felt sad, and shed a small tear that Rath spotted.

"Ally, why are you crying?" Rath asked, but Ally began to cry harder, streams of tears flooding her cheeks and staining her shirt. Rath felt so upset, but not in a bad way, that he thought about what he should do to calm Ally down. He then had an idea.

Inching himself closer to the child, Rath reached over, pulled Ally to his chest and neck, and pressed his nose and mouth to her cheek, and started purring. Ally's tears stopped as she felt the gentle vibrations of the purring, which didn't sound like purring, but a rather deep rumbling, peaceful rumbling sound, emanating from Rath's nose and lips. Rath then stopped purring when Ally's cries stopped and said in a gentle, low voice. "Tell Rath what's wrong."

Sniffling Ally went on. "It's about the contest, I failed to come up with a good drawing to enter, and some other student won. I feel miserable. I feel like I let everyone down. I really wanted my family and friends to feel proud of me when I win, but I have nothing to show for it. Now, thanks to Troy I am a failure." Ally sighed, a small tear dropping to her broken arm.

Rath felt so bad for Ally not being able to compete, but knew that Ally was wrong about calling herself a failure, and that she let everyone down. So, Rath gently touched Ally's cheek and brought her head to his. "Rath may not be the smartest alien around, but Rath knows that you are not a failure. Ally, you may not have won that contest, but you are still a winner to your family and friends. Just seeing you enjoy your work and happy spirit is enough to prove that. What Rath is trying to say is, is that Rath...Uhhh...Rath... like you." He then smiled a kind smile, and Ally was astounded to hear him say those nice things to her.

"Do you? Really?" She gasped.

To this, Rath kissed her forehead and for the first time, he didn't speak in third person. "I do."

Ally felt so happy that she wrapped her one, free arm around Rath's chest and Rath hugged her back, being careful not to hurt her broken arm. For a while they stayed quiet and held each other for who knows how long, until Ally let him go and smiled. "I was wrong about you."

"What were you wrong about Rath?" Rath asked.

"Ever since we met, I thought you were nothing but a big, mean old tiger..." She said, and Rath couldn't help but shake his head and laugh, because he had been called that several times by the other aliens. "...But now that we're friends, I think you are noting but a cute, big, cuddly kitten."

Rath suddenly looked at her with a perplexed, almost 'what' look on his face.

"You dare call Rath a kitten." He growled, and Ally found herself being pinned to Rath's bed, with her one free arm held up, and Rath stared down at her.

"Rath, what are you doing? You said you liked me." Ally panicked, but then she saw Rath grin evil.

"Rath does like you, but let me tell ya something, Ally Drewood. Rath does not tolerate being called a 'kitten', and Rath has the perfect punishment for you." He chuckled and when Ally saw her position she realised what was going to happen.

"Oh no, Please, Anything but that," She begged as she saw Rath's free hand lift her shirt up, showing her belly, and then to her horror Rath unsheathed his big, black claw.  
"Begging won't save you." Rath smiled and he started to glide and wiggle his claw along the soft, sensitive surface of Ally's tummy.

"AAAHHHH, Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, Stop it, Sto-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hop.! It tickles." Ally laughed as Rath sped up the tickling. Due to have a broken arm, Ally could not swat his hand away, and with having her other hand raised up, she knew that after he was done tickling her belly Rath would start on her armpit.

"Heh-heh, Rath likes this tickle torture." Rath grinned, watching Ally's belly squirm and jiggle every time his claw wiggled and poked along a certain area of Ally's ticklish tummy. "Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!"

Ally's laughter suddenly went through the roof when she felt the hard, black claw poking and wiggling into her exposed armpit. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO, AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!" Ally could not say a word, but only laughed hard and cried with happy tears.

After about five minutes of the tickle torture, Rath finally stopped and Ally was left gasping for air and feeling very tired. Rath only smiled again, as he picked her up and placed on his chest. "Go ahead and sleep, little sister. Rath don't mind." Ally blushed at being called Rath's little sister but didn't argue. She found herself falling asleep in the Appoplexians arms, feeling protected in his embrace. Outside Rachel, Heatblast and Four Arms heard everything that happened and felt happy now that Ally and Rath were friends now.

Three days had passed since the Ally and Rath became best friends, and during that time Ally's cast was removed, her arm was back to normal. She was happy to see her arm was working and could hardly wait to continue drawing.

Now one day at the Grant mansion, Ally payed yet another visit, starting off with squirting water at Four Arms in the work out room again, and the Tetramand was chasing her around, threatening to tickle her to death. The chase lead to the upstairs bedrooms, and Ally was too busy laughing and running that she suddenly felt her foot step on a rather familiar paw.  
"OOOOWWW!"

Uh oh, it was Rath, but not to worry, Rath did not yell at her this time. Instead he held her as Four Arms caught up to her and the two aliens ganged up on Ally, giving her the best tickle torture she ever had. Four Arms was busy tickling her armpits and tummy, while Rath used his claw to tickle Ally's feet, making Ally laugh heartily and happily. She now had two big friends to have fun with. And one of them had now found a special place in her heart.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Well, it is finally done. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Even though it was rough in the beginning it all softened up in the end. Thanks.)**


End file.
